


let go

by babytofu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform, Smut, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu
Summary: this takes place between atta girl prequel and atta girl. emma is desperate to make a stubborn sue just let go completely. some pure, awful office smut for my fav anon
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Sue Sylvester, sue sylvester/Emma pillsbury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	let go

It had been killing Sue. Every time she walked through the hallway, she seemed to be faced with that wild-eyed redhead in some sort of combination of ridiculous bow, pastel, fitted cardigan, and below-the-knee pencil skirt waltzing towards her before making eye contact, gulping, and looking down at the floor almost ritualistically. Sue felt her heart drop every single time but she couldn’t quite figure out if that was pure embarrassment, pure rage over the fact that she had been seen in such a vulnerable position, or pure nausea at the sound of Emma yelping and stirring and panting on that office desk, just ringing constantly in Sue’s head.

Emma was less subtle. Her eyes shot open wide and an, ‘oh god’ fell from her lips one too many times simply from eye contact in passing alone. Sue’s hope that Emma wouldn’t have remembered a thing was proven to be a pathetic grasp at some sort of justification while Emma’s cheeks stung as she remembered the feeling of her muscles clenching around Sue’s - oh god, she couldn’t let herself think about that again.

The teacher’s lounge was the worst. There Emma sat, biting into a carrot while Will and Beiste discussed the regionals set list or - something - her heart thumping as Sue walked through the door, paused, and turned to leave. Emma felt paralysed. She couldn’t believe that Will wasn’t even a part of the narrative battling inside her head right now and that the only thing that mattered was: why is she all I can think about? Sure, Emma was humiliated, disgusted, in shock, and she was desperate to regret it, but she didn’t in the slightest.

Sue told herself over and over that she had to stay behind after school hours to decide which of her premenstrual cheer gremlins she was going to kick off of the squad. It wasn’t because she knew that Emma stayed late for SAT prep on Tuesdays, it was because she had work to do, by herself, and that was final. She definitely wasn’t staring down at a blank piece of paper, glasses perched on the end of her nose, desperately looking for a reason to be in her office in that moment. She absolutely was not checking her clock every few minutes to figure out if she was the only one left in the building. And she certainly, unequivocally did not jump out of her skin when she heard a gentle - rather pathetic - tap on her door.

There she was. Bow, cardigan, skirt. Sheer panic in human form. Sue could practically feel her shaking from across the room. Sue didn’t speak, she simply glanced up before looking down at her empty sheet of paper again. It was silent for a few moments. Emma had no idea what she was going to say. She cleared her throat.

“I think I need to talk to you.” Emma breathed.

Sue’s face was blank but Emma could sense the anger that she had felt permeating through the office door that night that Sue kicked her out of her office, red-faced and struggling to find her breath.

“I have nothing to say.” Sue remarked simply.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s true.” Emma snapped, her sudden sense of urgency earning a raised eyebrow from Sue. “I don’t know if you’re just embarrassed or if you’re ... feeling something but - but - you have looked like you’ve had something to say for the past week.”

Emma was shocked by her own words. She took in a sharp breath hoping that would push down anything else that might come pouring out of her mouth.

“I beg your pardon?”

Sue looked bitter and astounded, her glasses were taken off now and folded up neatly to be placed on the table. Emma found her eyes following Sue’s hands as they moved.

“I think that,” Emma took in a deep breath. “I think you’re mad at me because you don’t like people seeing you vulnerable. But - but, I don’t think you regret it.”

Of all people to have messy, drunken sex with, why did she choose someone with a degree in psychology whose job is to figure out how other people are feeling and what to do with that information? The lump in Sue’s throat felt particularly uncomfortable when Emma’s stare broke with a slight grin, realising something had dropped and Emma knew she had hit the nail on the head.

“Sue, vulnerability is a strength. You don’t have to go around living your life with your guard up all the time. It’s okay to let go.”

“Listen, Erma, I don’t think I need advice from someone who manages to look like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time, who cried when she found out someone put cow’s milk in her coffee.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about.” Emma tutted. “You are stubborn and uptight and you’re too proud to admit that you actually experience any human emotion besides pettiness. It’s totally arrogant.”

Sue laughed. Panic rose in her chest as Emma read her more accurately than she imagined anyone could, and it was almost as if her brain had absolutely no protocol as to how to react to something like this. 

“I’m not a whiny, little baby, what’s wrong with that?” Sue asked.

Emma held in a chuckle.

“Something funny?” Sue snapped.

“I just think it’s quite the opposite.” Emma purred. “I think that you enjoyed how... that night made you feel but it was just so unfamiliar, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. And that’s okay, you know, you can still figure that out.”

Sue hated how much she hoped that was an offer.

“I was drunk. You have no idea what I’m really like.” Sue retorted stubbornly.

“Let me try something.” Emma said simply. Sue panicked when Emma edged further into the room. She had a sense of power, of duty, behind her now, piercing eye contact almost - almost - making Sue feel small. Emma bit her lip as she watched Sue’s face furrow, concerned but unable to hide the way her thoughts raced at the sight of Emma tiptoeing closer to her and - sinking down onto her knees in front of her chair.

“What are you doing?” Sue whispered after a harsh gulp. Emma stares up at her.

“Just let go, Sue. Go with it.”

Sue found herself nodding somehow. She found herself easing into the fact that Emma was kneeling in front of her, and the way her small hands were finding their way closer to where they rested on Sue’s thighs. Sue’s breath hitched when Emma’s fingers grazed her skin through the fabric of her red tracksuit pants and eased closer and closer to wear the waistline met her hips. Sue’s eyes were shut now - she couldn’t bear that something so degrading was happening, but, even more so, she couldn’t imagine being stupid enough to jeopardise losing a single moment of Emma’s hands against her body. Emma looked up at Sue for a sign of objection before letting her fingers hook underneath the waistband and begin to pull it away from her body. Sue’s breathing was beginning to speed up and Emma listened contently, hoping that this time, she would hear far more than that. 

Sue couldn’t see it but Emma’s mouth was open as her eyes flicked from Sue’s furrowing face back down to the way her pants were slipping down from her hips. Sue let out an unsteady breath while shuffling, allowing for a gap between her body and the chair so that Emma could lower her pants down to her knees. Sue’s eyes shut tighter; she thought that if she couldn’t see it, maybe there was a chance that this wasn’t really happening.

“Okay?” Emma breathed. She knew Sue wouldn’t answer but she also knew that if Sue didn’t want this at any point, Emma would have been thrown out the door. 

Sue allowed the same manoeuvre to happen again and soon, her underwear was at her knees, too. Emma inhales sharply. She had never seen anything like this before. Her eyes took in the way Sue’s skin looked and how her body reacted to the feeling of Emma’s warm breath against her now.

“Just let go, Sue.”

Soon, Emma hands were urging Sue’s knees apart and she watched as her body opened to show her pink flesh shining. Emma’s heart thumped in her chest and she couldn’t help biting her lip hungrily. She was secretly glad that Sue’s eyes were still closed. Her face edged closer to Sue’s body and her mouth found itself, closed, pressing against Sue. She heard the older woman gulp and let out a choked grunt. Emma looked up to see Sue shaking her head slightly in disbelief before her lips parted and her tongue touched Sue’s core carefully. The taste in Emma’s mouth felt unfamiliar but welcome. She found herself beginning to flick gently against Sue but hearing her huff in response.

Emma remembered something. Sue had done to her ‘what she would do to herself’. Emma had to stop herself from sinking too deeply into the thought of Sue touching herself at home, and move quickly into what Sue liked before she lost her patience and ordered Emma out of her office. Emma pulled her face away and brought two fingers to her mouth until they were slick with her saliva - something that, admittedly, made her panic. She wanted so badly to see Sue fall apart, even just for one moment, that nothing else really seemed of any importance in that moment.

It was Emma’s middle finger that was finding its way to Sue’s core this time. She thought carefully about how Will had gone about this method with Emma, and for some reason, she didn’t even think twice about him. She edged herself closer to Sue’s flesh before her finger was slipping into her body (more easily than she had anticipated) and Sue was making her best effort to hold in a weak yelp. She was already beginning to feel soreness in her throat, the same way it aches when you’re trying desperately to stop yourself from crying. Sue still hung on stubbornly to the fact that if she couldn’t see a thing, if she didn’t give Emma the satisfaction of any noise or reaction, somehow this still wasn’t even happening.

Emma twisted her hand inside Sue so her palm was facing the ceiling and she curled her finger slightly, making Sue hiss slightly at the pressure. Emma looked up at her calmly before adding a second finger - again, a lot easier than it was for herself. Sue was beginning to frown. She wallowed in the feeling of Emma making her way messily in and out of her body but her head ached trying to pull herself out of the reality of the situation. Emma looked down at the slickness that covered her fingers as she pulled out and back in at a regular pace, and back up at Sue who was starting to pant in her chair.

“Sue. Let go.” Emma breathed. She could see how Sue’s body was tensed up and unwilling to let the sensation wash over her and her muscles began to relax following Emma’s words. She let out a slow breath from deep inside her chest and her head fell back slightly, making Emma shudder as she watched with intent. 

Emma curled her fingers inside Sue again, realising she needed to add a third finger - confirmed when the extra width made Sue choke on a moan. She found that twisting and curling her fingers with each pump of her hand made Sue whimper. The sounds made her weak but there was no way she could let that stop the concentration it took to keep that motion, the motion that made Sue Sylvester blubber like a baby.

“That’s it.” Emma praised sternly. Sue was beginning to ease into the feeling off coming undone around Emma - sure, this was humiliating and painful and degrading but it was ethereal and exactly what she had been dreaming of since they last saw each other (well, in Sue’s imagination, Emma was bent over the desk with Sue standing behind her, holding her firmly in place, but this would definitely suffice).

Sue struggled to keep her hips down on the chair as the stimulation inside her made her stomach roar and her chest flutter, throat still burning as she tried desperately not to cry out in splendour. Her eyes were still clamped shut but that only added more impact to each movement of Emma’s fingers as her pace increased. Emma looked up at Sue who was biting down hard on her lip and drawling out needy humming sounds while trying desperately to catch her breath. Still pumping harshly with her right hand, Emma brought her left hand up to Sue’s core and pressed her thumb against her buzzing clit. Sue let out a sharp wail that she couldn’t possibly have held in, hips jerking involuntarily at the added stimulation that made her eyes water. Emma’s eyes beamed, satisfies, as she watched closely at the sounds finally forcing their way out of the other woman’s mouth.

Sue’s core was full and her clit was being rubbed into messy circles which sent her hips buckling against Emma’s hands, working Sue into wry whimpers which became a screech. Sue was reluctant but she fell apart in Emma’s hands, feeling pure pleasure and fire ripping through her body that couldn’t have been held back.

“That’s it, Sue. Come.” Emma breathed, filthy.

Sue couldn’t believe it but Emma’s voice made her heart drop and her core burn, pushing hard against the stimulation on and inside her body, gripping on tightly to the arms of her office chair as she cried out, harshly in her throat, feeling it close up as she screeched and pleaded aloud. Emma felt herself throbbing at the sight of the stubborn woman finally losing herself and coming all over Emma’s hands. 

Sue let out a drawled sigh, catching her breath before dropping her head into her hands. Her eyes were still closed.

Emma simply wiped her hands on a tissue, smiled, and waltzed out of the room


End file.
